parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Amarjeet Nagra
Description Vlogs , Education , Fashion , Beauty , Parenting. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXf0BfRYqus 1:34 English Poem for kids with actions- LIFE by Mother Teressa | Amarjeet Nagra | 713 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7w6zMRQ6go 5:20 DIY | CRAFT | FROG PUPPET | 6 yr old | little Mr. Maker RANNVEER | Amarjeet Nagra 462 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5Rds7K0uOM 1:33 SPEECH|| INTERNET AND TELEVISION || GOOD OR BAD || 6 yr old boy 357 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgL45UOBMW8 1:31 || School Bhangra Performance||Rang de basanti || 1st prize winner 61 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsR6VZZ8pe8 15:13 1st Vlog || SPECIAL DAY || AMARJEET NAGRA || 182 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5feGJUM-6I 4:56 VLOG 2 || PRICELESS REACTION || SURPRISE || AMARJEET NAGRA 127 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ha6j3-dCIAI 10:22 VLOG 3 || AN EVENING VLOG || AMARJEET NAGRA 142 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uzDUkWPWNU 2:01 LET'S BOW OUR HEAD || REAL HERO SHAHEED BHAGAT SINGH || 23MARCH 329 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7vACpGBjAP0 6:32 VLOG 4|| DUSSEHRA CELEBRATION || AMARJEET NAGRA 84 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okxmxmovpcM 18:16 VLOG 5 || FULL OF HAPPINESS || WEEKEND || AMARJEET NAGRA 269 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0cukdizuEU 12:10 DIY || HOMEMADE CANDLES || AMARJEET NAGRA 135 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Aw3AQDGbcM 8:38 VLOG 6 || DIWALI CELEBRATION 2017 || AMARJEET NAGRA 119 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qbn724Jcloo 8:15 VLOG 7 || Saturday at Gurudwara || GURUPURAB || AMARJEET NAGRA 62 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=baSm86992d0 4:32 IDEAS FOR FANCY DRESS COMPETITION 149K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbpRddUGAEc 10:23 VLOG 8 || SMOG || SHOPPING || ELANTE MALL || PLAYZONE || FOOD 98 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67t7OBrNz1s 9:46 VLOG 9 || CHILDREN'S DAY CELEBRATION 299 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6A5Tze1bjC4 2:55 GLAMEGO box || REVIEW After use || AMARJEET NAGRA 113 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69ZQ-npVoKA 3:08 DIY || HOMEMADE ROSE WATER 57 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EA_j06RPeR4 1:55 DIY || BEST WAY FOR POMEGRANATE PEEL OFF 191 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TigUUpwPR8 6:47 VLOG 10 || MOVIE MASTI 43 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Znh4THz-VbQ 6:21 CCD COFFEE AT HOME 77 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFjc9Lu6c-o 2:41 IDEAS FOR SELF INTRODUCTION COMPETITION 93 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFn3jGGjiCQ 2:29 CLAY MODELLING IDEAS WITH PRESENTATION 74 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7u5Dg3-dBsc 7:16 IDEAS FOR POEM RECITATION COMPETITION || WITH PROPS || DIFFFERENT TITLES 99 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6UB1SPkGqI 6:54 VLOG 11|| CHRISTMAS CELEBRATION 57 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OoZOSoDGIKI 5:43 DESI GHEE KI PINNIYA || Relief from backpain in winters 31 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17BEHaOgWUY 10:22 Ideas for MATHS EXHIBITION 84K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSlb0D3j3rk 2:44 HAIR TREATMENT || HAIR STRENTHENING OIL 34 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46e2Dzf01GQ 10:22 VLOG 12 || MY JOURNEY OF 2017 || HAPPY NEW YEAR 2018 54 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_PrMnp_NDQ 27:05 VLOG 13 || NEW YEAR CELEBRATION 2018 || WHICH RESOLUTIONS? 189 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBtucCzdJAA 12:14 SHOPPING HAUL VLOG 65 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95nKgG7Z9DA 10:04 How to improve HANDWRITING 323 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEknFjfjtCo 4:06 Bread Pizza || KIDS FAVOURITE SNACK 69 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiJR8WZx02k 9:53 Happy 69th Republic Day ||GLIMPSE OF SPECIAL ASSEMBLY 65 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGib_kT-Lj0 6:38 Indian breakfast recipe ☆ flattened rice ☆ poha 37 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXFdINhMCm0 2:14 Card Making Competition 63 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZSUHNmFaGM 9:42 DIY || VALENTINE SPECIAL || beautiful handmade card for your loved ones 162 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjShGT19Iic 24:19 VLOG 14 || FANTASTIC PICNIC || CHAUKI DHANI 123 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3oEYrH1x6w 17:00 VLOG 15 || 'ON SALE' SHOPPING and PAMPERED SUNDAY 49 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4h7b-C0vdvQ 10:56 KITCHEN GARDEN TOUR || WITH INFORMATION 53 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IE057DhI1Y 8:12 HOLI CELEBRATION VLOG 2018 with Kids 1.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRLGoUPNYGg 3:44 Ideas for Display board for EXAMS 2018 66 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UsbIlgqsvys 4:04 OMG || STRESS OF EXAMINATION || MESSAGE BY SMALL KIDS 36 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sf9XrMWsC2A 6:54 How to make NINJA STAR || ORIGAMI 34 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjhDHhgZrYM 12:31 Thank you 46 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FpC05CABA8 4:15 Cover notebooks without SCISSORS like a PRO || BACK TO SCHOOL 45 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxopIG50Rlc 7:11 Bookmarks || BACK TO SCHOOL SUPPLIES || EASY METHOD 27 views2 days ago Category:Amarjeet Nagra Category:YouTube Category:Videos